Raining Cats and Dogs
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: ((OC)) Jarod is a good teacher, and leader of his pride. However things get a little crazy when Vera is thrown in the mix. Now Jarod doesn't know which way is up or down or what he should do. All he knows is that he wants her in the worst possible way.
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**I'm not horribly confident that this story will turn out how I'm hopping. It's kind of a half baked idea that I'm making up as I go along. I know that doesn't sound promising, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

The sound of students coming into the class and the sound of the chalk scrapping across the board made Jarod very happy. It was a new semester which meant new students. Sure there would be some of the old ones as well, but he liked to have fresh blood in the class. He had learned the names of all the students in his class. Most other Professors wouldn't have bothered, but that was one thing that separated him from the other teachers.

Finishing his writing on the board Jarod turned to look at all the students congregated there. He indeed saw many people from the previous semester here. It made him smile that they liked the class so much that they returned. He pushed his sandy blond hair out of his eyes and adjusted his stylish glasses. Class still wouldn't begin for another two minutes. He spent that time people watching.

Jarod liked to people watch. He especially liked to watch the madararui interact with monkeys. It was slightly comical from his point of view. Monkeys just always seemed to be attracted to the madararui without meaning to. Just now he watched a girl try to hit on a crocodile. He looked very uncomfortable.

He himself have had many declarations of love, mainly from his students. Jarod turned them all down politely, not because they were monkeys mind you, there was just never any real connection with these girls. Also they were students and he wasn't going to lose his job over a fling.

Most of the girls who approached Jarod looking for a relationship only did it because of his looks. Jarod knew, and several others knew, he was really very good looking. He had hazel green eyes hidden behind a pair of stylish frames. His sandy blond hair was cut short and hung in his eyes. He normally wore dark colors, they looked better with his hair. He also usually wore a scarf, even when it wasn't winter. People said he looked like a hipster, but he didn't mind.

Although he had several people coming to him claiming to be "in love" Jarod had never experienced the emotion. Not that he hadn't tried. He'd gone out with several women, even a couple men. But the feeling of love was never there to the relationships ended quite quickly.

Suddenly the bell for class to start rang. Jarod had been so lost in thought he had forgotten about this whole thing. Composing himself he looked up at the group of people sitting before him. He smiled handsomely. "Alright everyone," he said in a deep projecting voice." Welcome to Creative Writing class. I'm your teacher Mr. Adlam." He turned to the board he had been writing on and moved it to the side showing another board. This one said "Why?" In big bold letters.

Turning back to the class he smiled. "Well let's get straight into shall we? You're first project it to write me an essay telling me why," he pointed at the board. "You want to be in this class. But you must write it in a creative way. This can be anything from first person to third person writing. You can write as a mythical beast or a ..." But what else they could do he never said, because there was a girl watching him.

Granted, everyone in the class was looking at him, but this girl seemed to be staring through him. It didn't take him long to figure out that she was a madararui, probably a dog deity. She had white blonde hair and piercing red eyes. He wondered if she wore colored contacts. She was very pale, possibly only two shades pinker than her hair. Currently she was sitting back in her chair with her arms crossed observing the teacher.

Getting out of the trance, Jarod continued with his lecture. Every once in a while he would glance at the student to see that other than turning her head to follow his movements she hadn't moved. By the end of the class he had probably been distracted by her at least fifteen times. Finally the hour class was over. "Don't forget, your papers on why you want to be in this class is due in three days! Thank you."

Everyone got up to leave, some thanking him for the lecture. He turned to straighten some papers on the desk when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the girl with the red eyes. "C-can I help you?" He stuttered.

The girl looked at him with the same piercing eyes, no emotion on her face but her eyes had fire in them. "The essay," she said with a voice like honey cream. "It's a test isn't it?"

Jarod was a little taken aback. "W-what's your name again?" He cursed himself from stuttering, but he couldn't help it. Something about this girl unnerved him.

The girl smirked, the first facial expression that she'd used all day. "My name is Vera Browning." A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "So is it a test?"

This was the first time someone had asked Jarod this. It was the first time that someone had been smart enough to realize his hidden motives. "Yes, it is a test." He was suddenly very professional. "I want to see who will be taking the class seriously and who will need extra help getting to a certain point." It didn't take away from the test her knowing about it. It might even mean she will work harder.

"What was the silliest answer you've gotten?" Vera asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

It was embarrassing to say, and Jarod didn't even know why he didn't lie. The words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them. "A girl wrote an essay about how she wanted in this class because I was hot."

Immediately after saying that the Professor blushed. Vera on the other hand giggled. "Well she was right." She said in an offhand kind of way that only made Jarod blush more. "Well I'll see you in three days Professor." And Vera left in a flurry of skits.

Alone, Jarod slumped into his chair, pushed his glasses up and covered his eyes with his hand. "What am I doing?" He asked thin air.


	2. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Thanks to some very minor hints from a facebook friend I have decided to start on chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it. Please Review!**

"Damn it Jerrod!" Lea yelled, waking Jarrod from his trance.

"Huh? What?" He stammered looking around with a cigarette in his mouth. "What happened?"

Lea yanked the controller out of his hand. "That was the **third** time you died on level **one**! Where is your head?!" Jarrod scratched it but didn't give a reply. The fiery red head sighed and sat down cross-legged and started the game over.

There was a laugh from the other side of the room. Mark was tossing his soccer ball into the air and smirking a devilish smirk that matched his features. He had blond spiky hair and green eyes, which were also alight with mischief. "If you can't even beat first level of a game how are you supposed to be the leader of our pride?"

He tossed the ball too far in the air and Brenda caught it. "Don't talk to our leader like that." She said in her high pitched voice. She was the tallest of the group and also the curviest. She had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Now what do you say?" She asked using the voice she used on the preschool kids that she looked after.

"Sorry." Mark mumbled. "Can I have my ball back now?" He whined.

Gemma giggled at the events that were happening. She was the youngest in the pride, she really did look it too. Her hair was brown and held back with two clips that usually had something on them. Today it was a flower. She had innocent brown eyes. She didn't look threatening at all. Not many people would believe that her madararui form was a lion. Even if she was low seed.

Everything going on around him still didn't get Jarrod's mind to focus. He kept thinking about that girl in class. There was something about her, something special. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He suddenly snapped out of it as a hand waved in front of his face. "Yes?"

It was Lea. "Your tail and ears are sticking out." Jarrod quickly corrected that embarrassingly. "What were you thinking about?" Lea asked coyly. "It's not like our great leader to let your tail hang out."

Not being able to think of a suitable lie Jarrod simply said, "Nothing." He stretched. "Guess I'm just tired. I think I'll go to my room."

"Can we order a pizza!?" Mark called up the stairs at him. Jarrod simply just waved, signaling that it was fine.

Once in his room, Jarrod flopped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling. What was it about that girl that was so special? What it because her eyes were red? Was it because she looked at his weird? What was it? Nothing was coming to his mind. "Vera." He whispered her name like it was a secret. "Vera."

(The Next Day At School)

Jarrod, who usually loved going to teach, was dreading it. Every foot fall that brought him closer to the school was like a thousand miles. He had to go, but he didn't want to see _her_. With any luck she'd be sick that day.

No such luck. Even though as the teacher he should be the first one to class, there was Vera sitting in the same spot. "Morning." She called friendly.

"Morning," Jarrod barely managed. He went quickly to the board and started writing things down. He had it all written out when he turned to see Vera standing right behind him. "What are you doing?" He demanded taking a step back and hitting the blackboard.

Vera inhaled deeply. "You smell nice." She smiled at him. "Let me guess, cat sorcerer? Probably high seed?" Jarrod didn't confirm it, he didn't need to. He felt his ears and tail poking out due to shock. Vera smiled. "I'm a dog deity. White Wolf to be exact. Low seed." She smiled teasingly. "I'm no match for a lion."

Finally Jarrod came to his senses. He sighed, berating himself for not realizing that she was a madararui sooner. He also took a step to the side so that his back wasn't to the wall. "Is that why you came to class so early?" He asked leaning on his desk. "To confess and find out about me?"

"Oh Professor," Vera tilted her head as if talking to a child. "If I wanted to find out about you I'd do it in a more private place." Jarrod had forgotten that dogs were so horny. She straightened up. "I came early because I love to learn." She smiled. "I'm going to write children novels one day."

That made Jarrod smirk. "Are you now?" He straightened up. "Then you better do really well in my class." He adjusted his glasses. "If you want to be an author." He opened his eyes and Vera was sitting on the desk in front of him. His first thought was _How did she move so fast?_ His second thought was _SHE'S TOO CLOSE!_

Before he had the chance to do anything Vera kissed him on the cheek. "I'll work hard." She said then flounced back to her seat. Jarrod put his hand up to his cheek and just stood there in shock. He only came out of it when other students started coming in.

Jarrod started the class normally, but like before Vera was a distraction. He tried his hardest not to look at her, but he failed each time. One time when he looked up at her, she winked at him. He knew that he turned red so to keep the other classmates from knowing he turned to the chalkboard.

After class let out Jarrod stood by the door as usual seeing everyone out. Everyone included Vera. Unfortunately she was the last one out. "Good lecture Professor. Very inspiring." She said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow." How Jerrod was dreading tomorrow.


	3. Wet Cat

**So my friend Corey liked this fanfic so much that he pretty much demanded that I write another chapter, like now. This chapter is dedicated to him. So here's the next chapter hope you like it! Once again reviewing leads to more writing. That is all.**

Jarrod went to school the same time he did every day. He had an epiphany the night before. He was a Heavy Seed Lion, he wasn't going to let some Low Seed White Wolf intimidate him. He was very firm on this. He walked bravely through the door, trying to look impressive ... and she wasn't there.

Vera came in with the rest of the students before class began. She still sat in the same spot and watched him with those red eyes. Always watching him. _You smell nice_. Her words echoed in his head like a spell. He couldn't make it stop.

Finally class was over. Jarrod stood at the door saying goodbye to everyone .. and then Vera came last. "Good lesson Professor." She said casually. She stopped in front of him, her hands behind her back. "I've finished my essay."

"That's good since it's due in a couple days." Jarrod said as neutrally as he could. "It's a big assignment."

Vera just continued to smile. "I can't wait for you to read mine. I wish I could see your face when you do." Jarrod didn't know what she meant by that so he simply smiled and nodded. As she walked by her silver hair flew up and Jarrod caught a whiff of her. She smelled so good it was almost addictive.

Trying to put it out of his mind as he cleaned up the class he simply couldn't get the smell out of his head. He put his papers away when it hit, un undesirable urge to smell her again. It was like a pain in his gut. It went beyond want. He _needed_ to smell her again.

The next day in class he did everything he could to smell her. He would nonchalantly walk past her as he wandered the room as he talked. He even asked her to write something on the board to in the hopes of getting her to walk past him. As she did he caught a small whiff of her, but it wasn't enough.

At the end of class Jarrod yelled out, "Make sure to turn in your essays as you leave!" Vera was the last to turn hers in. The rest of the students left and she was about to leave too. Jarrod grabbed a hold of her wrist. It sent lightning up his arm to touch her. "Wait," he said surprised to hear his voice so husky. "I need to talk to you about something."

"About what?" Vera asked completely confused.

_Shit I didn't think of something to talk to her about! I just wanted to smell her!_ "Um ..." He said lamely and uncharacteristically. "I wanted to tell you that you did a good job in class today." _Nailed it!_ Vera just smiled and left.

As soon as she was gone, Jarrod lifted his hand up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It was faint but he could still smell her on him.

"What's gotten into you?" Lea asked as she stirred the creamer into her coffee. "You've been on cloud nine for the past few days. Or at least cloud eight." She said with a shrug.

"Well I think it's cute." Brenda said as she put yet another picture that one of her students drew for her on the fridge. "He's been a lot more agreeable." She stood back to admire her picture with a content smile."

Mark was watching Shaolin Soccer. "I think he's been acting like a wuss." No sooner had he said that then a plate went flying and hit him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for Brenda?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk badly about the pride leader?" She crossed her arms over her overly sized chest.

Once again Mark rubbed his head. "I hope you're not this violent to the preschool kids you watch?"

"Of course not." Brenda said retrieving the plate and putting it in the sink. "None of my kids are as badly behaved as you are." She looked at the clock. "Speaking of which you and Gemma need to do your homework."

As soon as she mentioned it Gemma put the book down that she was reading and grabbed her backpack. "Ah come on!" Mark complained. "I only have half an hour left of the movie!"

Brenda crossed her arms again. "Rules are rules."

Jarrod sighed. "I have papers to grade as well. I'll take it to my room. See you all tomorrow." He left to their many goodnights and went to his room. The stack of papers looked daunting but they needed to get done.

Being the last one to leave Vera's was the first one for him to read. It had a simple title "Why I Want To Be In This Class" Jarrod turned the page and began to read. "At first I wanted to be in the class because one day I wish to be a children novelist. It has been my dream since I was little and I think that this class will help me achieve that dream." This Jarrod already knew, but he read on.

"Of course that was the first reason why I wanted to join the class. The second reason why I wanted in the class was because I heard the Professor was hot." Jarrod blinked. "I found the rumors to be true. Not only is he hot but he is a lion high seed madararui. He has great eyes. I just want to drown in them. But that's not all I want to do with him. I also want to suck his cock,"

Jarrod literally threw the paper away from him. He didn't want to read anymore, but at the same time he was curious. He cautiously picked back up the paper and continued to read. The more he read the harder he got. Once he had finished reading it he threw the paper to the side and undid his pants.

It was a good thing he had his own room. He took out his elongated penis and began rubbing it. As he did he imagined what had been written. He thought about how good Vera smelled. He thought about her under him screaming his name. "Vera," he whispered as he came.

He looked down at the mess and got up to get some tissues. He couldn't find any so he cleaned himself off with a dirty shirt. "Fuck." He said heading back to the desk. He wasn't in the mood to read the rest but he did anyway. He gave Vera a B+.


	4. Mating in the Pride

**Sorry about the long wait for this one. I know at least one person who was really looking forward to this chapter. And just to clear one thing up, I like it when the girl is the one initiating everything. The guys in most stories (even my own) are the ones who want to get with the girl. I wanted to write a story where the girl was being forward. That is all. Enjoy the chapter.**

Jarrod was sprawled out on the couch reading a book. At least he was trying to read. Usually he could read through anything, but the paper that Vera had written was engraved in his head which made it difficult to read. The fact that Gemma and Mark were both playing some kind of space shooting game didn't help focusing on the book.

"Will you two knock it off!?" He yelled startling everyone. Mark quickly turned the sound down on their game.

Lea was surprised in her special way that made it look like a glare, her mouth open. "What the hell crawled up your ass? I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've heard you raise your voice to anyone."

Putting down a 12 point word Brenda looked up at Lea. "Your move."

Waving her off she said, "I concede. I was going to lose anyway." Brenda smiled kindly as she started to put the game away. "But seriously Jarrod, what's wrong?"

Jarrod felt weird about talking about it, especially with the cubs in the room. "Well there's this student who has taken an _interest_ in me." He put the book over his face. "I don't know if she's serious or just playing with me."

Nodding her head, her knees on the chair and her leaning on the back, Lea asks, "What type of Madararui is she? I mean, she's not a monkey right?"

"No she's not a monkey," Jarrod sighed. He hated to tell them the truth though. "She's ... a ... well ... she's a Dog Deity."

Both Brenda and Lea said at the same time, "Not allowed!" Brenda looked hurt, Lea looked pissed off. "First off," Lea said counting on her hand. "She's a _Dog Deity_ we're _Cat Sorcerers_. By nature we don't get along. Second, you're supposed to mate with Brenda and me and that hasn't happened yet. So whatever feelings you have for her need to go right out the window." Brenda nodded her head in agreement.

Sitting up suddenly his book went flying. "I never said I had any interest in her." He growled, then he calmed down a bit. "It's just ... she wrote this really ... weird paper."

Lea took interest in this. "A paper you say? Well get it so we can read it!"

Startled Jarrod gave Lea a hard look. "I can't let you read one of my student's pieces! Besides ... it's a little ... graphic."

Lea's grin got bigger. " Now i have to read it." Her face got very serious and she pointed at Jarrod. "And if you don't go get it for me then I'll just rummage through all your papers on your desk till I find it." And she would too, Jarrod knew this. He also knew that she'd make a huge mess.

"Fiiiine." Jarrod sighed, getting up from the couch and going to his room. He grabbed Vera's essay and brought it back into the living room. He handed the paper to Lea and watched painfully as her and Brenda reading over her shoulder read the paper. He watched as Lea's jaw dropped and Brenda covered her mouth in surprise.

Once they were finished reading Lea made a slow whistle. "That girl has got it bad for you." Brenda was fanning herself. "So," Lea said leaning over the chair once again. "How are you going to break it to her?"

Jarrod was confused. "Well I just figured I'd ignore her till this infatuation wears off." Brenda made a "tsk" noise and Lea laughed. "Is that wrong?"

"Take it from me," Lea said sitting straight in the chair. "Wolves especially like their kill if the prey isn't paying attention to it." She slouched back down tilting her head so that her red hair fell in her face. "The best course of action would be to tell her firmly that you aren't interested." Brenda once again nodded in agreement.

Nodding Jerrod said, "I'll do it after class on Monday." The distress faded from both Brenda and Lea's faces. Brenda began fidgeting, worrying her hands and shifting back and forth. Jarrod knew her well enough to know that she wanted to say something but was too embarrassed to say it. "Spit it out Brenda."

Looking startled and embarrassed she looked down at the floor. "I was just wondering ... um ... when you are going to ... mate ... with us?" Jarrod was so startled by the statement that he nearly fell over. Brenda began panicking waving her hands in the air. "Not that you have to if you're not ready! I mean you're the leader of the pride so it's up to you."

With a slight smirk he answered as he always answered. "Don't worry, it will happen soon." He didn't know how long he had been using that excuse. There weren't that many High Seeds around and even fewer Lion shapes. As far as he knew he was the only one in North America. The reason he hadn't mated yet was because he didn't really have a sex drive. He didn't really have an interest in mating.

It had nothing to do with Brenda or Lea, they were both very lovely and great people. He wasn't gay either, he just didn't feel like it. But around Vera … it was different. The way she looked at him it made him think differently. He had to get his head on straight and set things straight with her.

"When do we get to mate?" Mark said looking away from the game. "Me and Gemma, we get to mate, but when?"

Jarrod took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You two can mate when Gemma turns 18." He looked at Mark who was slightly blurry without his glasses. "We've had this discussion before."

Mark whined. "But waiting till she's 18 is in like three years! I'm going to be 18 in two months. Can't I at least mate with Brenda or Lea?"

"No!" Brenda and Lea said at the same time. It was no surprise to Jarrod of why they were acting so violently towards it. Why have a child with a Medium seed when you can have a child with a Heavy seed.

Putting back on his glasses Jarrod went to his room. "I'll see you all later. I have more papers to grade." With that he closed his door and sighed.

**This chapter came out much better than it was originally. Had to do a total re-write. I felt it important for people to get a little better view of the Pride. Once again comments and criticism welcome!**

**Thanks to my Beta Reader Andamaru!**


	5. You're Ready To Mate?

**And now for the chapter that really gets this story it's rating! If you don't like smut you are seriously reading the wrong author and should look somewhere else. For everyone else I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I like writing it!**

Monday came sooner than Jarod would have liked. He had no idea how to tell Vera firmly that he wasn't interested. Anytime he'd rejected a student he had always been polite about it. But Lea said that "being polite" wasn't going to cut it this time. So how should he do it?

Jarod put the thought out of his head as he taught his class. They were going over some of the best creative writer of the century. It was a very good class, and Jarod tried his hardest not to look in Vera's general direction. It worked most of the time but he did glance her one once during class which was a mistake.

That day Vera had on a white peasant top with pale yellow ribbon. It was slightly too big and hung down to show off a bright pink lacy bra. When he looked at her their eyes met and she smirked as she pushed a strand of hair away from her neck. It was all Jarod could do not to drool.

Finally the class was over. As everyone left Jarod called out to Vera. "Excuse me Miss Browning. Could you please stay back for a moment?" Vera smirked and walked to the front of the class. Jarod turned to his desk to grab her paper and when he turned around he saw that she was sitting on one of the front desks with her legs crossed provocatively. He swallowed silently and looked down at the paper to give his eyes something else to look at.

"Miss Browning, about your paper. I-it was really well written." Jarod didn't look up but he could feel Vera's smug look.

Vera uncrossed her legs then crossed them the opposite way. "Go on?" She said provokingly.

Not in the mood Jarod looked sharply up at her. He had to set things straight. "Yes, it was very well written. However papers like this will not be tolerated in my class." His voice was a lot stronger than he felt as she looked at him confused and a little hurt. "This is unacceptable behavior!" To make a point he handed the paper to her and walked to his desk. "Please refrain from writing this kind of piece again."

When he turned around Jarod saw a startled look on Vera's face as she looked down at her paper. But before his eyes the looked changed to a smug one. She looked up at him with an unreadable expression in her eyes as she held the paper up. "What's more unacceptable behavior? Me writing this paper? Or you getting off on reading it?"

Jarod could feel the blood drain from his face. "Wh-what?' He stuttered. How had she known? "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I d-did nothing of the sort…"

This only seemed to amuse Vera more. "You're a horrible liar, Professor." She slowly got off of the desk and sauntered towards him. "I can smell you all over the page." For added effect she held the paper up to her nose and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes in ecstasy. "You smell delicious."

Trying to get away from her Jarod started backing away. This only ended up cornering him with his back to the chalkboard. "I-I think you're confused. There's no way I'd … To a student's paper …"

Again Vera only looked amused. "You really need to learn to lie better." She was now so close to him that he could reach out and touch her. "It might get you in trouble one day." She leaned really close to him till he could feel her breath on his face. "So why don't you tell me what you really thought?"

In this moment words wouldn't come to Jarod. His mind was totally blank. All he could think about were those crimson eyes barring into his and those lips only centimeters away. He had been holding his breath, but he breathed in which was a huge mistake because he could smell her.

It was like all the animal urges that he had been holding back over the years had been brought to a boil. Jarod reached forward and grabbed Vera by the back of the neck and pulled her forward. Their lips met in a frenzy as each of them fought over dominance of the other. Jarod thrusted his tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her more, she tasted divine. Vera in turn wrapped her tongue around his and moaned softly. Her hands were wrapped around his middle and she was gripping the back of his shirt like if she let go he would run away. Nothing could make him run away at this point.

Vera pushed him hard against the black board causing his to make a soft growl in discomfort. Jarod in turn wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her legs were on either side of him as he fiercely lifted her up. Wither her balanced like that Jarod used his free hand to slip down between her legs.

This action set off a chain of events. First Vera let out a whimper and a smell that made Jarod's mind even more lustfully foggy. Next what happened was Vera kicked off the wall and landed a few feet away from Jarod who was huffing and puffing like a wolf looking at her in bewilderment. "That's enough for today." Vera said professionally as she straightened up. "Class is over." Then she left.

Jarod was in such a start of shock he was frozen clinging to the blackboard for support. A few minutes past before he could understand that she was gone. "What," he said in a husky voice dripping with desire. "The hell?"

There were a lot of things Jarod wasn't sure of at that moment. The only thing he was sure of was that dog had given him a bone and it wouldn't go away by simple means. Want and desire radiated through him and he didn't really care who he turned it on at that moment. Grabbing his coat to hide his hard on Jarod rushed out of the room and made it as fast as he could to the Pride.

Throwing himself through the door Jarod locked it behind him and looked around. It was still pretty early so the kids would be at school. Lea who worked at a gym during the day and a bar at night probably wouldn't be home for several hours. Brenda however was home, Jarod could smell her. She didn't smell as good as Vera had, but at the moment he wasn't going to be picky.

He found her in the kitchen. Brenda was making some kind of sandwich, but Jarod was too distracted to tell what kind. He walked into the kitchen and she looked up still holding a butter knife. She smiled kindly at him. "Welcome home. You're back early. Usually you stay at the college for a while." Jarod slowly made his way across the room towards her. Her face became troubled. "Is everything alright?"

Without saying a word Jarod pulled Brenda into his arms roughly, holding her around the waist and putting his face into her shoulder. Not knowing what was going on Brenda began petting his hair. "Please," Jarod moaned huskily. "I need you." So she would understand his meaning he ground his erection into her leg.

Brenda's eyes got wide as she felt his boner on her leg. "You … You're ready to mate?" She asked, wanting to make sure. In response Jarod pushed her against the counter and pinned her there with his body. He grabbed onto her long blonde hair and pulled her face to his and kissed her roughly. He couldn't hold on anymore.

Quickly and without care Jarod removed Brenda's blouse revealing a blue and white lacy bra. He then unhooked her skirt and pulled both her skirt and panties down. Brenda might have made some noises as he did this, but Jarod's ears were pumping with blood and he couldn't hear properly. As soon as her bottoms hit the floor he looked up into her eyes. They were glazed over with confusion and lust. They were blue, not red.

Unable to look her in the face Jarod turned her around and pushed her down onto the counter. Brenda stayed in that position as he unbuckled his pants and pulled them down releasing his engorged cock. Already at his limit Jarod found the right hole with his fingers. He was pleased and turned on to feel that it was already wet. He was mildly surprised that sweet loving Brenda got turned on by being manhandled.

Without warning Jarod thrusted into Brenda causing her to cry out. Jarod half laid down on top of her with his hands over hers as he continued to thrust vigorously into her. It was warm and wet inside her, and the rougher he was the wetter she got.

"J-Jarod …" Brenda moaned. She clung to the counter as she let a lioness like growl escape her lips. Jarod could feel himself losing control at that point. He could feel himself start to change into a lion. He bit Brenda hard on the shoulder to keep himself sane. Although he was doing this horrible thing to her, he refused to make it more unpleasant by transforming and having a spiked dick.

The bite however was enough to push Brenda over the edge who came, her juices flowing down her thighs. Jarod picked up the pace needing release himself. It came in a flood of ecstasy. After he was done he just stayed where he was, trying to catch his breath. Finally he pulled out slowly and backed away from Brenda.

Looking at her, Jarod watched as Brenda got off of the counter. She turned and he saw that she had been making a PB&amp;J sandwich before their mating. It was now all over her torso and bra. Jarod looked away ashamed. "Sorry…" He muttered. "I don't think that strawberry jam is going to come out of the bra."

Branda leaned against the counter and looked down at herself then back up to Jarod. "Will you … clean it off for me?" She asked timidly. Jarod reached for the paper towels. "With your tongue?" Jarod gulped and looked at Brenda. Although he had already cum he still had the feeling of lust in him. If he did this he might attack her again. But the look on her face told him that he needed to finish what he had started.

Slowly Jarod walked forward and put his hands on Brenda's waist and leaned down and began licking the jelly and peanut butter off of her chest. It tasted sweet and salty and a little like their mating. Brenda was enjoying it based on the sounds she was making. She unbuckled her bra and removed it. Her giant breasts seemed to bounce without any help. She then dipped one hand in the jelly and rubbed it on her nipple.

Groaning inwardly Jarod moved his lips to her nipple and began sucking the jelly off as he slowly got harder. Once it was all gone he moved up to her ear and huskily whispered, "Lets continue this in my room." He then took her hand and led her through the house to his room.

**Thought I'd end it there. Next chapter look forward to a bit more of this since Lea finds out that Jarod is into mating.**


End file.
